My Raven's Kiss
by fitall200
Summary: Sasuke comes to Konoha in the night to find Sakura. Still in-progress . SasuSaku. Mature.


The rain poured outside in Konoha. It was late into the night and Sakura knew she should be getting to sleep soon. Between her worktime at the hospital and her training with Naruto or Kakashi, she still had her own life matters to deal with. Turning off her lamp, she lifted herself from her chair and carefully made her way through the darkness to her bedroom. She didn't bother changing her clothes, she figured her shirt and skirt would be comfortable for tonight. She was tired enough as it was. She crawled into her bed, gazing out the window at the rain. She hoped Shikamaru and Naruto were keeping warm out on their mission. But that was typical of Sakura, worrying about others... others who could obviously take care of themselves. She shrugged all life's matters off and lay down to try to get a half-night's sleep.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked around the darkness of her room. It was still raining just as heavily as before. Her eyes stopped abruptly on her open window. She hadn't opened her window earlier.

'Oh no... there's someone in here.' She thought to herself.

She sat up, still looking around.

"Sakura."

A voice came from her right. She turned her head to see the dark sillhouette of a man. A shinobi she guessed, judging from the katana at his side.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura. Stay quiet."

"Wh-who are you?" She managed, gripping the edge of her covers.

The shape stepped closer. The small spectrum of light showed the features of his face. Soaking raven hair fell in his eyes. Dark irises gazed intently at her.

"...Sasuke...kun...?"

"Shh. Quiet."

Sasuke came to sit on the edge of her bed. His fingers went to her lips. A small gasp escaped Sakura at his touch.

"Be still. Let me see you, Sakura."

His fingers moved from her soft lips to her cheek. He moved some pink strands from her face. His lips brushed along her jaw to her neck.

"N-no, Sasuke. W-w-what are y-you doing here? What're you d-doing in Konoha?"

"For you, Sakura. I'm here for you."

"What...?"

"Mm, you don't know," He lightly bit her neck, "How much I've missed you. How much I want you. I want to fuck you, Sakura."

Sasuke's hand slid down her side. Sakura nearly lost herself to his touch. A soft sigh left her lips.

"See? You want me, too."

"N-no, Sasuke-kun. I can't do this."

"Hm? Why?"

"B-because! You've been gone all these years! I-I can't... you can't come back here and expect me to... to...."

"Shh! I'll... I'll be gone by morning."

"You-"

"It's settled."

He pushed her back onto the matress. His damp shirt was removed. Sakura had no choice but to give in to him. She wanted it, she longed for him to be inside her. Sasuke removed each article of clothing from the both of them, refusing Sakura's help. He looked at her naked figure, feeling her. Sakura's moans made his erection grow more needy. He brought a nipple to his lips, sucking gently at the tender flesh. Sakura's fingers tangled themselves within his raven locks. His mouth preoccupied, his hand wandered to the wetness between her legs. He drug his finger along her clit, causing a shiver from Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...." Sakura breathed.

His fingers dove inside her. She hissed and bucked her hips against him, wanting more. More of him. All the foreplay was driving Sasuke insane, but he loved it.

"Feel me, Sakura."

His voice was rough and husky against her ear. Sakura obeyed, bringing her hand to cradle his member. She gently stroked it, sliding from the base to the very tip of his head. Sasuke fondled Sakura's breasts with both hands, sliding his tongue along the soft flesh. Sakura's stoking increased. Sasuke howled and pushed her hand aside. He plunged into her, pushing her into a sort of sitting position against the wall. His trusts were hard and deep and full of lust. Sakura gripped the sheets and moaned Sasuke's name each time he entered her. Sasuke's head rested against her shoulder, his teeth clenched. They both felt it when he released his load into her. Her muscles tightened around him as she came as well. Sasuke lay on top of Sakura, they both panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Thank you... Sakura. ...Perhaps I'll be back...." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura was nearly alseep, she had been exhausted all day. But his was the last straw. The last thing she remembered of the night was a small kiss. Her raven's kiss.


End file.
